Recuerdame Con Una Sonrisa
by Musawinxclub16
Summary: Cada día la extraño más, lo único que quiero hacer es recordar cada momento y lugar que compartí con ella. Por que apesar de todo, la sigo amando como el primer día que la vi.
1. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VI

Recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí. Una hada de cabello azulado, tenia dos coletas altas con un flequillo bien cortado, ella tenia los ojos azul oscuro más hermosos que vi, piel demasiada blanca para ser sinceros, y una sonrisa que me atrapo al instante que la ví. La primera vez que nos conocimos ella era un hada de primer año en Alfea. Yo estaba estudiando en Fontana Roja, el mejor colegio para especialistas de Magix. Yo estaba en un escuadrón, trasportando a un ogro o trol (en realidad mucho no me acuerdo) cuando algo pegó a la nave y caímos en un bosque. Mi escuadrón y yo salimos para ver que habia sido lo que dañó a nuestra nave, al darnos cuenta habia un par de haditas corriendo a nosotros, reconocí dos de ellas, la princesa de Solaria y su amiguita de la Tierra. La habiamos conocido en Gardenia, un lugar de ese planeta, la princesa llamo a Brandon, uno de los de mi escuadron para que las fueramos a ayudar, ahi fue donde atrapamos al monstruo. Una de las hadas nos pregunto si estabamos bien, cosa que yo respondí diciendole "¿No es un poco obvio?", y ahí la ví. Una de esas haditas no dejaba de mirarme, eso me molesto, por lo que le devolví la mirada, pero fue una mirada fría, de enojo y molestia. Ella siguió mirándome apesar de todo, pero esta vez estaba sonrojada. Deje de mirarla, para que ella también lo deje de hacer, e igual seguía buscando mi mirada. Yo no entendia porque lo hacia, lo unico que hacía era intimidarme. Pero esa chica llamo algo en mi que nadie lo habia hecho. Su nombre era Musa, y fue la mejor cancion que alguna vez pude tener.


	2. LA FIESTA EN ALFEA

**Con Musa pasamos muchos momentos juntos, desde que la conocí. La verdad que me tomo tiempo darme cuenta lo que sentía por ella, pasaron años para ser exactos.**

A unos dias del primer encuentro que tuve con ella, las Winx (ese es el nombre de su grupo de amigas) hicieron una fiesta en Alfea cosa que los Especialistas fuimos, pero ellas no nos dijieron que teniamos que limpiar todo el colegio antes de esa "fiesta" ya que las habían castigado y no tenían sus poderes, fue todo sin magia. Yo no tenía pensado limpiar, no me interesaba ayudarlas en absoluto. Musa puso musica para limpiar, supuestamente así era mas divertido. Era increíble lo que hacían mis amigos por un par de haditas, por supuesto que yo jamas haría algo por una mujer, solamente sirven para divertirse, total, ellas siempre te traicionan. Las hadas ya habían terminado de limpiar y supuestamente ahora empezaba la fiesta que habian planeado. La vi a Musa bailando cerca mio, era evidente que me fije en ella, pero todavia no se que queria de mi, ¿llamar mi atención? Pues lo habia echo, es muy hermosa y se mueve bien, cualquiera se sentiría atraído por esa hadita. Pero igual no se que pretendia, y si logro que mi mirada se fijara en ella, pues logro lo que queria. Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que estabamos ahi y las hadas decian que querian que esto durara para siempre, yo me quería ir pero en parte la estaba pasando bien. Estábamos todos tranquilos hasta que sentimos un temblor, y supusimos que el ruido provenía de afuera, mientras que Stella decía que quizás el ruido era de televisores vimos que algo fue arrojado desde una de las ventanas del colegio. Con los chicos fuimos a ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos las paredes estaban todas atravesadas, Brandon (que en ese momento era Sky) le dijo a Timmy que alumbre el lugar, ya que estaba todo oscuro y no se podia ver nada. Era posible ver la habitación, gracias al aparato de Timmy vimos que todo estaba destruido. Nos preguntabamos que estaba pasando hasta que escuchamos ruidos, _"¡Las chicas!"_ gritaron todos, todos menos yo, no me importaban pero tuve que ir a ayudar. Estabamos llegando cuando veo que algo viene volando hacia nosotros. Lo que estaba volando callo arriba mio, pero no era una cosa, era Musa. Estupida hada, ¿Como se enfrentó a lo que estaba ahí atacando ella sola y sin magia? Estupida, eso es lo que era. La agarre en mis brazos, llevandola hacia los demas. En otra oportunidad no me ubiera importado cargarla en mis brazos, pero en ese momento queria vencer a la bestia, antes de que Sky lo haga. Deje a Musa y me puse a pelear con el monstruo, que era un minotauro. Mientras peleaba con el, este me golpeo y me tiro hacia otra habitación. Estaba inconsciente, pero igual podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuche una voz femenina hablando con otras personas, ella decía que tenia la misma maldad que el príncipe de la oscuridad. ¿Yo como príncipe de la oscuridad? Esa idea me gusto, no podia negarlo. Yo seguia en el piso cuando vino alguien a mi lado.

-¡Riven! -parecia una voz preocupada, pero no le di importancia-. Riven, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es de tu importancia hadita -estaba arto de esas hadas.

Me levante para ir con los demas y vi que Musa me miraba enojada, ¿Le molesto lo que le dije? Pues a mi me molesto que me venga a ayudar, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de un hada. Habíamos derrotado al minotauro, y Bloom dijo que vayamos a la oficina de Faragonda por que estaba Pepe, el patito de Icy, una de las Trix. Estaban indecisas al entrar, ya que estaba prohibido ir a la oficina cuando la directora no estaba, pero tenían que entrar por que ahi adentro había una bola de cristal que en el se puede ver toda Alfea, así podríamos encontrar a las Trix. Estuvimos adentró menos de 5 minutos que escuche a alguien venir, avisé a los demas y nos escondimos. Reconocí una de las voces, era la voz que dijo lo del príncipe. Era muy guapa. La pelirroja le dijo algo a una de las Trix, la de pelo celeste claro. Tuve que prender la luz, y me reí por las pobres hechiceras. Cuando una de las Trix sorprendida empezo a discutir con Bloom, aparecio la directora Faragonda y las enviaron a Torre Nubosa (es el colegio para hechiceras de Magix) y nos dijo que llevemos la criatura con nosotros. Todos se despedian de las hadas, yo solo dije _"Y la próxima vez que tengan una fiesta, no se molesten en invitarme._ **"**. Sabia que ese año, iba ser un largo año para todos en Magix, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser un largo año para mi.


	3. EL ESTÚPIDO DÍA DE LA ROSA

**Esa fue la primera vez que la cargue entre mis brazos, la primera de muchas veces. Me sentí tan conforme el que nuestros cuerpos estén juntos, se sentía que eramos uno solo. Lo que daría por cargarla entre mis brazos de nuevo.**

Hoy era el estúpido Día de la Rosa. Yo no celebró ese día desde hace mucho tiempo. Con Brandon y Sky íbamos a participar en una carrera de motos este año, y las hadas quieren ir a ver como le ganó al estúpido de Sky. Fuimos a Alfea a buscarlas, estaban Stella, Bloom y Musa en el comedor esperándonos Vi que estaban mirándola a Musa mientras ella hablaba y todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero cuando nos vieron llegar ellas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y nos vinieron a saludar. Musa tenía una mirada triste, quizás estaban llorando por ella. Estuvimos un tiempo todos juntos hasta que sea la hora, en medio de eso Musa dijo que se tenia que ir, que necesitaba estar un tiempo sola. Stella y Bloom le dijeron que no pasaba nada, que entendían lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Necesitaba? Me moría por saber lo que le pasaba, quizás no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarle lo que la ponía así. Les dije a todos que iba a salir a caminar y que vayan para Magix si es que yo no llegaba a tiempo. Empecé a buscar a Musa hasta que la encontré en uno de los balcones de Alfea, estaba hablándole a una mujer que salía de una flor. _"¿Sabés? Estas fiestas siempre son las mismas, y veo a mis amigos todos los días, por supuesto, vería a Riven nuevamente. Él es un chico que conocí. Es un chico extraño, pero me gustaría conocerlo mejor. Quien sabe, posiblemente otro día"._ Cuando escuché eso, sentí algo que nunca sentí, ¿Emoción? No lo creo. ¿Alegría? Pues puede ser. Sentí un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo al escucharla decir eso.

-¿Asi que quieres conocerme mejor? -se lo dije de forma juguetona.

-¿Me estabas espiando? -estaba sonrojada, y se notaba nerviosa.

-Los chicos me mandaron a buscarte sí es que ibas a ir a Magix, pero veo que no quieres ir asi que adiós.

-¡Me gustaría ir! Pero... -se notaba triste-. Este día no es uno de mis favoritos.

Me senté al lado de ella.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-¿En serio quieres saber? -me miró sorprendida, al ver mi cara de fastidio ella decidió contarme-. Bueno; no me gusta este día desde que tenía 8 años -la miraba concentrado lo que me decía, me interesaba saber que es lo que le había pasado-. Pues mi madre tuvo una enfermedad, lo cual pago con su vida ya que no teníamos los recursos para las medicinas. Mi madre era cantante y mi padre era pianista, y no conseguían mucho dinero al hacer lo que ellos más amaban -no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, es buena persona, se nota, nunca pensé que algo así le pudiera haber pasado a ella-. Mucho tiempo estuve mal, tenía un carácter muy malo, contestaba mal a todos y los hacia sentir menos cuando la que estaba dolida era yo, después me di cuenta de que no me tenía que descargar con otros la furia que tenía en mi, que cada uno tiene su problema y que por eso no hay que maltratar al que tiene al lado -suspiro triste-. Y por eso no me gusta celebrarlo, porque siento que esa etapa viene este día. ¿Y tú por que no estás con tu madre?

Esa pregunta. Nunca lo había contado, jamás. Me prometí a mi mismo no hablar de ello nunca más, pero sentí confianza en ella. Tome valor y le conté.

-Pues mi madre nos abandono a mi y a mi padre. Nos dejó solos. Me dejo de tan solo 5 años. Nunca supe el porque, siempre pensé que era por que todas las noches mis padres peleaban. Tampoco estábamos con una condición económica favorable, y mi papá trabajaba mucho para mantenernos, y mi madre como desagradecida se fue. Por eso no confió en las mujeres, las que conocí siempre estaban interesadas en algo, hasta ahora no conocí alguna mujer que no sea como ellas.

Cuando termine de contarle mi historia a Musa, ella me abrazó. Fue difícil contarle, pero ella comprendía mi dolor. Quizás mi madre no murió, pero se fue de mi vida como la de Musa. Sentí que mi hombro estaba mojado. Estaba llorando.

-Perdón -dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, yo también estoy un poco mal -le sonreí y ella me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-No creas que todas las mujeres somos iguales. Yo jamás le haría algo así a alguien -me dijo segura, cosa que me hizo reír.

-Sentite importante, sos la primer y última persona que sabe mi historia.

Se sonrojo.

\- Y tú vas a aprender a confiar en las mujeres.

Salió una risa interna mía, esa chica me transmitía confianza cuando la miraba a los ojos. Le pregunté si le gustaría ir a Magix, cosa que me dijo que no, y no le dije nada, entendí que no quiera ir . Cuando llegué los encontré a los chicos y fuimos para prepararnos. Bloom me mojo con un florero, maldita hada, yo voy a ganar esta carrera para que vea que yo soy mejor que el tonto de Sky. Mientras caminaba, algo que me había dicho Musa rodeaba por mi cabeza _"no me tenía que descargar con otros la furia que tenía en mi"_. Quizás sea un poco mal humorado, pero es por el carácter que tuve que mostrar en mi, una persona sin sentimientos que no quería que lo lastimen. Sí, eso era, no quiero sufrir más por una mujer. Llegó la hora de correr y vino Bloom a darme un regalo por que se sentía mal por que había pasado. Era un casco de último modelo. Mientras competía algo paso y me caí, maldita Bloom, todo fue por ese estúpido casco, seguro lo hizo para que Sky gané. Me lo van a pagar los dos. Alguien me estaba ayudando. Era Darcy. Supongo que ahora en la única que puedo confiar es en ella y en nadie más.


	4. DARCY

La confianza que tuve con Musa al contarle mi historia fue algo que nunca sentí. Yo sabía que podía guardar con ella cualquier cosa, y que quedaría entre nosotros. Es fantástica. Darcy me llevo a Fontana Roja. Parecía tan segura, que era una ganadora como yo, además era demasiado guapa. Me sentí atraído hacia ella. Después de llevarme a mi escuela, ella me dijo que las hechiceras hacían una fiesta al día siguiente, y que si me sentía mejor, podía ir para acompañarla. Le dije que probablemente iría y le guiñe un ojo. Cosa que ella me respondió igual pero con una sonrisa. Llegó el día y fui al lugar en donde estaban las hechiceras. Encontré a Darcy al instante, ya que ella me estaba esperando. Nos sentamos y ordenamos unas bebidas. Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, teníamos química. Después me empezó a hablar de que no le caían bien mis amigos y las Winx. Y que si la ayudaba a destruirlos ella me iba a dar lo que más quisiera. Cosa que acepté. Yo era un ganador y necesitaba lo mejor a mi lado. Mientras hablábamos escuche a una hechicera gritar que había una pelea y que ayuden a destruir a las hadas. Me pregunté qué hada podría estar queriendo pelear con miles de hechiceras. Salí a ver lo que pasaba y en eso veo a Musa corriendo hacia mí, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Riven, ayúdame por favor! -¿Porque haría eso? -le dije con una sonrisa triunfal. Y siguió corriendo, pero esta vez explotó en llanto. En ese momento me dio algo de miedo por lo que le pudieran hacer, pero seguro se la arreglaba ella sola. Darcy salió a ayudar a sus hermanas, pero llegaron el resto de las Winx para ayudar a Musa. Ganaron esa batalla y lastimaron a Darcy. La cargue entre mis brazos y la lleve hacía Torre Nubosa. Después de ese día no tuve más contacto con esas hadas. Iba a ver a Darcy y volvía para mis estudios. Mayormente la iba a ver cuando tenía información de las Winx. Pero un día cambio por completo mi forma de ver las cosas. Fui a Torre Nubosa. Porque tenía información que darles. Pero cuando llegue las Trix estaban en la oficina de la directora Griffin. Eso me preocupó, cosa que les dije porque estaban acá. Y ahí me di cuenta. Ellas me habían usado. Darcy me había usado, y yo que confíe en ella. No sé qué paso pero cuando desperté estaba en un calabozo. En un instante empecé a verme a mí por todos lados, pero después se convirtieron en monstruos. Estaba asustado. Pensé que todo esto es producto de Darcy, que juega con mi mente. Yo no era un monstruo, quizás sea malo a veces, pero no era un monstruo. Me quedé pensando un poco y en Musa. La forma en que la había tratado aquel día, dejándola sola contra todas las hechiceras. Nunca me voy a perdonar por haberla dejado así, sabiendo lo indefensa que estaba. Pude escapar de la prisión. Enfrente mío estaba la directora Griffin y sus estudiantes. La intente ayudar pero ella me dijo que vaya, que se podían arreglar solas. Me quería quedar a ayudarlas pero no pude, porque uno de los monstruos estaba por llegar a donde estaba yo. Salte y caí en un basural. Estuve ahí dos días mínimo, hasta que escuche voces y eran los chicos. Estaba tan contento de verlos. Les conté lo que había pasado y que quería que me perdonaran, cosa que hicieron. Quizá siempre hago cosas para que me odiaran, pero ellos no lo hacían. A pesar de todo ellos me consideraban como su amigo. Sentí un alivio al saber que todo estaba bien. Pero me faltaba una cosa. Musa. Era extraño que ella no esté con ellos, quería preguntar pero no sentí el coraje de hacerlo. Cuando llegué a Alfea iba a hablar con ella. Y la iba a recuperar lo que tan bien me hacía, que sin darme cuenta se volvió importante para mí. Solo esperaba que ella no me esté odiando por todo lo que hice. Porque si lo hacía, yo no sabría cómo manejar el resto de mi vida.


	5. PERDONAME POR FAVOR

**Fui un completo idiota, trate a Musa de una manera horrible. Si yo me transportaria a ese momento, me pegaria por ser tan imbecil. Por hacer sufrir a la mujer que más ame en el mundo.**

La busque con mi mirada, quería saber en donde estaba, si se encontraba bien, que no estaba herida. La busque y la busque, hasta que la encontré. Ella estaba hablando y miró para donde estaba, y me vio. Mantuvimos miradas un largo tiempo, pero la de ella se volvió triste y dejó de mirarme. Le dijo algo a la persona con quien estaba hablando y se fue. Yo la seguí, como era de pensar ella estaba en el balcón en donde la encontré la otra vez.

-Musa... -dije bajando la voz, pero al ver que no me contestaba me puse peor de lo que estaba-. Musa por favor -mientras hablaba iba caminando hacia ella-. Musa debes escucharme -llegue a ella y le toque el hombro, al instante que lo hice ella se dio vuelta, mirándome. Tenía los ojos llorosos-.

-Dejame en paz Riven -me dijo mientras se alejaba-. Yo confiaba en ti ¿Sabes? Me dolió mucho lo que me hiciste, y creo que no voy a poder perdonarte.  
Esas palabras fueron como un puñal a mi corazón.

-Musa por favor, perdoname por favor, te necesito -al decirle eso, Musa se quedó quieta en su lugar-. Tu eres en la única mujer en la que logre confiar. Darcy me hechizo para que les de información -se dio vuelta a mirarme, estaba sorprendida-. No era yo, sino te ubiera ayudado. Tu eres importante para mi. Perdón.  
Al terminar lo que dije baje la cara, nunca le había dicho algo así a alguien, en especial a una chica. Pero esa hada me volvía loco, no soy yo mismo cuando estoy con ella. Musa es única.

Me siguió mirando por un tiempo y después fue corriendo a mis brazos, cerrando todo en un abrazo. La extrañaba tanto. Necesitaba abrazarla y sentir la misma confianza que sentí cuando estaba con ella. Cuando decidimos separarnos ella miro, tenía los ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas se les escapaban.  
-Oh Riven...  
Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que nos estaban atacando de nuevo.  
Musa y el resto de las Winx -menos Bloom, ella todavía no había llegado- convatieron a Darcy y a Stormy. Fue tan incómodo ver a Musa peleando contra Darcy. Quería que la destruya, mi hada lo podía hacer, es más poderosa que esa malvada hechicera. Al final las pudieron atrapar. Gracias por parte a Stella y por otra de la velocidad de las directoras.  
Musa cayó al suelo por cansancio. Lo cual fui a darle una mano para que vea que la elijo a ella mil veces antes que a Darcy.  
Pasada la pelea. Fui al balcón de las Winx. En donde Stella me dijo " _¡Está bajando!"_ a lo cual le respondí con un quien, cosa que ella me dijo" _Oh ya sabes quien"._ Al rato de la conversación que tuve con ella bajo Musa. Quería terminar lo que habíamos hablado antes.  
Ella me saludo. Y yo como más mínimo idiota le dije que estaba buscando a Timmy. ¿A Timmy? Los nervios que tenía en ese momento eran insuperables, nunca los había tenido. Estuve un tiempo sin hacer nada, hasta que tome valor y le fui a hablar.

-¡Hey Musa! -ella se dio vuelta tras mi llamado-. Perdón Musa, yo no buscaba a Timmy, te buscaba a ti -al decirle eso ella se sonrojo, se veía tan bonita asi-. Quiero terminar nuestra conversación de hace rato. Necesito saber, saber si me perdonas.

Me estuvo mirando un rato, hasta que sonrió, sentí un alivio al ver su hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Claro que te perdono Riven.

No pude contener mi emoción que la abraze, la abraze con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me correspondió.

-Gracias Musa. En serio no era yo.

-Lo se, lo note. Pero tranquilo, ya estamos bien.

Me sentía tan feliz, nada ni nadie podría arruinar este momento. Pero más feliz me sentí cuando ella depósito un suave beso en mi mejilla al despedirme. Se sintió tan bien. Que las ganas de besarla me consumían cada vez más.

No quiero que esto nunca que termine. Que seamos nosotros dos encontrá de todos. Juntos para toda la vida.


	6. ERES EL MEJOR

**Ese fue nuestro "primer beso" por así decirlo. Cada vez que recuerdo ese momento me sonrojo solo y sonrió. Ella está siempre en mis pensamientos**.

Hace unas semanas inauguramos el nuevo Fontana Roja. Ya que nuestra escuela fue destruida el año pasado. Decidieron hacerla mucho mejor. Además de mostrarla hicimos una presentación, en la que tenía que luchar contra Sky. Yo le iba ganando hasta que el estúpido hizo una maniobra y me gano. Nunca me pude sentir más avergonzado. Hice el ridículo enfrente de todos los colegios, y enfrente de Musa. Al terminar todo yo me había ido a sentarme alejados de todos. No quería ver a nadie.

-Hola Riven -la ignore completamente, no quería mirarla a los ojos y ver que ella seguro se rió por mi horrenda actuación- ¿Sabes? Estuviste muy bien, me impresionaste. Yo supe desde un principio que ibas a ganar, pero lamentablemente algo pasó. Sky no se lo merecía. 

-Quede como un completo idiota. 

-Oh no, tú eres el mejor especialista de todo este lugar. Solo fue una pelea, era obvio que tú eras mejor -al terminar lo que dijo se sentó enfrente de mí. Hey mírame -dijo levantándome la cabeza con sus delicados dedos-. Muéstrate como el campeón que eres. Confío en ti y en que nos vamos a reír de esto juntos más adelante -su sonrisa, es tan hermosa-. 

-¿Y si se ríen de mí? 

-Los mataremos juntos.

Esa chica es fantástica.

Empezamos a caminar. Le estaba mostrando como era toda Fontana Roja.

Algunas personas me miraba y ella los fulminaba con la mirada. Pero había un chico que le miraba solamente a ella.

Esta vez yo lo mire a él.

No aguanto mi mirada y se fue.

Pase un día genial con Musa. Cuando ella se despidió me dio otro de sus besos que me dejan helado. Estuve caminando solo por un tiempo hasta que alguien me habló. 

-¡Riven!  
-¿Quién eres? 

-Soy Jared, este es mi primer año. Y tengo que hacer un trabajo de un simulador, y sé que hay uno en Alfea. ¿No me podrías decir a alguien que haya pasado por ahí? 

-Musa. Ella es la mejor de las Winx y pasó por el simulador. Pregúntale a ella. 

-Mu-Musa, ¡Gracias Riven! 

-De nada.  
Al pasar de las horas me di cuenta de que ese chico era el que miraba a Musa todo el tiempo. Dios mio. Si el intenta hacer algo con ella juro matarlo.

Hoy Musa va a hacer una presentación en Fontana Roja. Ella me contó lo emocionada que está. Ya que su padre vendrá y le quiere decir su sueño, aunque tiene miedo por lo que le pueda decir y que este encontrá de ellos. También me dijo que me quiere presentar a él. Esa idea de aterrorizo, pero acepte, no había nada que perder.

El padre de Musa pareció rechazarme al instante que me vio, eso me dolió pero no me importó, fui a verla a Musa, no a que alguien me acepte.

Musa ya estaba tocando. Canta hermoso, tiene una voz preciosa.

Habíamos tenido una discusión antes por el cual me arrepiento. Claramente fue sobre Jared. Le hice todo un interrogatorio que ella tomó de mala manera. A lo que se enojó. No era mi intención, no quiero que me roben a mi hada.

Mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de bobo, Stormy apareció y se quería vengar de Musa. Al principio estaba asustado, pero yo sabía que ella tenía un plan, yo confío en ella, sé que lo puede arreglar. _"¡Vamos! Háganle caso a Musa, idiotas!"._ Nadie hizo caso hasta que después hicieron lo que ella dijo. Y claramente derrotó a Stormy, ella sola. El padre de Musa estaba herido, a lo que la fui a ayudar.

El me agradeció y me dijo que no era un mal chico, que podía salir con Musa.

Tenía su aprobación.

Al terminar todo fui a abrazar a Musa. 

-Lo lograste, sabía que podías. 

-¡Gracias Riven! Y gracias también por lo que hiciste con mi padre. Siempre voy a estar agradecida. ¡Eres el mejor!

Agradecido estoy yo, soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerla al lado mío.


	7. NUESTRA CONFIANZA

**Ese día fue el que Musa empezó a confiar definitivamente en mi de nuevo. Estaba tan feliz, aunque en ese momento no lo quise admitir.**

Hoy las Winx tienen como unas supuestas "vacaciones". Pero en realidad están en busca del Charmix. Musa me vino hablando de eso todo el camino, fue divertido verla hablar sobre eso. De que sus poderes se incrementarán. De que será más fuerte y que vencerá a las Trix, _"¡Vencere a las Trix! ¡Pero vencere a Darcy primero!"_ esas habían sido sus palabras. Aunque ya pasó un año de todo lo que pasó con Darcy, el escuchar a Musa decir su nombre me pone incómodo. Y de mal humor, ya que por ella Musa dejo de confiar en mí.

Ya habíamos llegado al lugar. Era como una playa. Ayude a Brandon a acomodar las carpas de todos. Total iban a hacer dos. Uno de nosotros y el otro de ellas. Todo estaba más que bien hasta que vi una sombra pasar a lo lejos, y fue como si me estuviera llamando.

-Entonces... ¿Alguien más encontró su Charmix? -Pregunto Chatta.

-No -dijo Tecna- y sin magia es como salir a casar con los ojos vendados.

-Y no lo encontrarán ahí sentadas sin hacer nada- dije mientras me alejaba.

-No digas esas cosas.

Era Musa, me había seguido.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque es embarazoso.

-No intento molestarlas, digo lo que pienso - le tengo mucho aprecio a Musa pero me estaba interrumpiendo y quería ver que es lo que me estaba llamando-. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Es que... -la interrumpí.

-Piensa antes de responder.

Discutir con Musa no es algo que me guste, sino lo odio. Porque sé que muchas veces ella no se lo merece. Pero en ese momento necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Comenze a caminar y después escuche ruidos. Me agache y vi a Darcy hipnotizando a varios animales de ese lugar.

La estuve observando un rato. Sentía asco por haber estado con esa hechicera. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, " _Es mi fin_ " pensé.

Pero no, para mi suerte era Musa.

-¿Riven, que está pasando?

Su acto de venir a buscarme después de la pelea de hace un rato me sorprendió, me hizo feliz.

-Las he seguido.

-Hay que avisarles a las demás.

-También debemos descubrir lo que traman las Trix.

-Tienes razón, hay que dividirnos.

-Tu quédate aquí -dije levantándome- voy a ir a buscar a los demás

-Tú quédate, yo iré.

-¿Me dejarás solo con ellas, no temes?

-Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti -me giño el ojo-. Además, creo que sabes que es lo mejor para ti.

Me molesto su comentario.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Y... Porque... -se puso nerviosa- tú y Darcy tuvieron un pasado, y creo que lo mejor para ti es verla y ver si la quieres o no.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -dije molestándome más.

-Para darte cuenta si la quieres o no, ya sé que te hechizo, pero si fuiste a verla fue por algo.

-Cállate Musa.

-Yo no me voy a callar Riven, lo hago por tu bien -empezó a bajar la voz- además, para ver si sigues interesado en ella.

-¿Y quién es? -bajo su mirada y puso una cara triste.

-Es un hada que en este momento no me deja espiar en paz, Musa por favor ve y avisa a los demás.

Quedó atónita, y sonrojada. Me respondió con un _"sí Riven"_ y se fue.

Musa les aviso e hicimos un plan.

Cuando era hora de prepararnos para atacar, yo estaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

Cuando la vi pasar la agarre de la muñeca y la atraje contra mí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nos estamos escondiendo de las Trix recuerdas.

-Sí, pero yo tendría que estar...

Le puse un dedo en su boca para que se calle.

-Ahora estás conmigo -dije acariciando su rostro-. Y nos vamos a proteger el uno al otro, ¿Entendido?

Después de decir eso le deposite un beso en su frente. Para que ella se diera cuenta de que si algo le pasaba, yo moría con ella.

Sorprendimos a las Trix, y nuestro plan funcionó. Todos nos relajamos de nuevo, y estuvimos en paz.

Era de noche y vi a Musa lejos de todo lo que la rodeaba. Fui con ella.

-Hey Musa, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Sabes? Dicen en Fontana Roja que tú y Jared salieron en una cita.

Se puso nerviosa.

-¿Una cita? Oh no. Salimos y el me dio unas flores muy lindas, pero no fue una cita. Me pidió para ser algo más, y yo lo rechace.

Nunca pensé que el estúpido de Jared hubiera echo algo así. Juro que lo quiero matar.

-Voy a matar a esa sabandija.  
Musa se rió ante mi comentario.

-Oh Riven, no es nada. Él no me importa. Creí que habíamos dejado en claro el tema de Jared.

Obviamente ignore lo último que me dijo.

-¿Y quién te importa?

-No lo sé, todavía no encontré a mi chico especial.

Me sentía decepcionado, yo le había dicho que me atraía, y ella no entendió, pero yo no le atraigo ni le importó.

-Oh, qué mal. Ya va a llegar alguien que te amé hadita.

Me fui sin decir más, ella se quedó sin aliento. Después de eso no volví a hablar con ella.


	8. PRIMER BESO

**Recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba Musa al ganar su Charmix, y todo gracias a que confió en mi.**

Hoy es el día en que iremos a recuperar a Bloom y ir en contrá de Lord Darkar. Todavía es todo muy confuso, ya que las Trix fueron capturadas y había alguien que se hacía pasar por el Profesor Avalon, y convirtió a Bloom a la que es ahora, un hada oscura.  
Sabía que es esta iba a ser una misión muy difícil y que quizá nos cueste la vida. Pero es lo que teníamos que hacer, yo sabia que al empezar a estudiar en Fontana Roja podría traerme consecuencias graves, así como lastimaduras o la propia muerte. Asi que no me quejo de si hoy es mi fin o no lo es, yo elegí esto, y voy a hacer lo posible para terminar siendo un ganador. Lo que si me daba miedo era el perder a Musa, se que ella es un hada muy fuerte y que a pasado por mucho, pero este adversario es muy distinto y puede ser capaz de acabar con su vida, como puede hacer lo mismo con las demás Winx.

Estábamos en la nave yendo a la famosa cueva que una vez fui, es muy terrorífica. Musa me contó que Faragonda no quería que vayan ni ella como Flora y Tecna, ya que sus poderes serian nulos. Pero ahora no es lo mismo, ahora estamos por ir a una dimensión en donde es posible que ellas usen sus poderes. Ademas antes ellas no tenían sus Charmix como ahora si lo tienen.

Mire a Musa, se veía muy nerviosa, y se que lo esta. Puedo notarlo con como camina y en como usa su flauta para tranquilizar a todos. Pero el tocar solamente hace ponerla peor a ella.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui con ella, sabia que este es un momento difícil lo cual tendría que acompañarla.

-Musa, ¿Estas bien?

Ella se levanto.

-Sinceramente, no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos -se tapo la cara-. Tengo mucho miedo Riven, no por mi, sino por todos.

No pude aguantar y la abrace.

-Lo se Musa, tranquila -le acaricie el pelo-. Vamos a volver sanos y salvos.

Ella me siguió abrazando.

Yo igual que ella, estaba muy preocupado. Tenia esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. La ultima vez que hable con ella fue el día en la playa, ahora me arrepiento tanto de a verme ido sin tal. Ahora sabiendo todo lo que iba a pasar o podría pasar, hubiera aprovechado cada momento con ella hasta el ultimo momento del día.

Ya habíamos llegado a la cueva. Musa seguía tocando melodías distintas, pero esta vez lo hacia mas tranquilo y mas pausado.

Era el adiós.

Las Winx van a entrar a la dimencion a recuperar a Bloom. Todos estaban saludando a cada hada por las dudas de que algo les pasara.

Yo quería saludar a Musa, pero la vergüenza que alguien me diga algo después me mataba, no me gusta que mi orgullo quede por el piso.

-Supongo que estas por encima de todos esos sentimentalismos, ¿Verdad? -era Musa, estaba molesta- no necesitas a nadie.

Me molesto su comentario, ¿Que no necesitaba a nadie?. La necesitaba a ella, opte por cerrar los ojos y cruzarme los brazos.

-Si, entonces como sea.

Se dio media vuelta para irse. Antes de que ella este demasiado lejos de mi la agarre de su brazo y la atraje contra mi. Fue un movimiento rápido a lo que ella quedo en mi pecho.

Estaba tensa.

-Hazme un favor -le susurre en el oído-. Solo quiero escucharte decir que regresaras.

Quedo perpleja. Y sorprendida ante mi comentario.

-Que regresaras conmigo -fue lo único que dije. Lo único y suficiente para que ella se relajara y me corresponda el abrazo.

-Lo prometo Riven, regresare -me dijo mirando a los ojos. Amo verla a los ojos, amo el color azul oscuro de sus ojos.

-Eso es lo único que quería escuchar preciosa.

Se sonrojo.

-Riven yo...

-Es hora de irnos -dijo Stella, cortando lo que ella me iba a decir.

-Después me lo dices Musa. Suerte -la solté, ella entendió que eso era un _"después hablamos"._

Las Winx entraron y nosotros íbamos a entrar después de ellas.

-Chicos, quiero decirles algo -era Sky, le hicimos caso y nos reunimos todos-. Quizá esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, o puede ser la ultima vez que veamos a alguien de nosotras. Lo que quiero decir es, gracias por cada momento y misión que pasamos juntos, se que tuvimos muchas diferencias, y que tuvimos varias peleas -me miro- pero yo, los quiero chicos. Son mis hermanos, y espero que esto no termine hoy.

-Gracias por aceptarme en su escuadrón, y por presentarme a Flora, gracias por todo -fue Helia el que hablo.

-Yo les agradezco por confiar en mi, sabiendo en que no soy muy bueno en las armas como ustedes, pero igual tuvieron esperanzas. Gracias.

Ese fue Timmy, era un poco ingenuo, pero se que si se pone a entrenar mas duro, es capaz de superarnos a todos.

-Yo no tengo palabras chicos, ustedes me enseñaron el verdadero significado de la amistad y de lo que es tener hermanos -dijo Brandon sonriendo, parece que el no estaba tan preocupado por lo que pueda pasar.

Era mi turno, y se que nadie esperaba el que yo diga algo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Chicos, quiero agradecerles por todo, ya se que no siempre los trato como deberían y ustedes me dan su amistad, y no parezco cómodo por su compañía, pero no es así, tuve una infancia muy dura, a lo que me hace ser así con otros. Son los hermanos que nunca tuve, gracias por todo.

Todos nos abrazamos, y era la hora de entrar al portal.

Cuando entramos mucho no pudimos hacer, ya que Lord Darkar nos tiro un hechizo paralizador. Desde el piso vi a Musa y a Flora pelear contra el. Estaba feliz con el simple hecho de verla ahí, a salvo. La veía tan delicada y hermosa. Lord Darkar tiro un hechizo hacia ellas, y Flora callo rendida al suelo. Quería voltear a ver la cara de Helia, debe ser horrendo ver a tu novia caer.

 _"Aun sigo aquí Darkar"_

Era la misma voz de Musa, ella lo estaba desafiando, sentí un escalofríos en ese momento, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar en ese momento.

 _"Entonces serás la primera en conocer tu fin"_

El iba a terminar con su vida, esas fueron sus palabras.

Musa, quien siempre era valiente y rápida ante todo, se quedo helada ante lo que dijo Darkar, no se iba a mover del lugar.

Con todas mis fuerzas me levante justo cuando lanzo el hechizo, a lo que me dio a mi. El hechizo hizo que perdiera casi todo mi aliento, estaba muy débil. Pude ver a Musa gritando mi nombre y agachandoce a donde estaba yo. Agarro mi mano y me dijo entre lagrimas.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Porque te quiero Musa.

Eso fue lo único que pude decir, y antes que caiga desmayado, ella me levanto y cerro esa conversación con un beso.

Nuestro primer beso.

Nunca pensé que seria así, siempre lo espere de otra manera, pero que mas da. Puede ser que este muriendo, y esta seria la mejor forma de desaparecer del mundo.

Después de eso no recuerdo lo que paso. Por suerte desperté, ya que Sky logro entrar en razón a Bloom, y curo a todos.

Al despertarme lo primero que pude decir fue _"Musa"_ , para mi suerte, ella seguía al lado mio. Pero al escuchar que la llame ella se separo bruscamente de mi, sonrojada en exceso. Sabia que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada. Así que decidí dejarla sola por un rato, pero después hablaría con ella. Debía contarle todo lo que sentía, y estaba mas que seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.


End file.
